


Let's Do It

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~In the heat of the moment, Jared asks a very important question…~





	Let's Do It

Being on top was always a thrill.

Something about the way Jared looked up at you, his eyes glassy and heavy lidded, lips shining and swollen, made him look so small and delicate despite his enormous size. His hands fit nearly all the way around your sides, helping to guide your ride slowly up and down. His fingers were hot yet gentle; it felt so good when he held you like this.

When he was laying down, it was amazing; you could press your palms to his firm chest, let your fingers dance in the soft graying hair that covered him, dip your lips to suck on his neck. It was perfect and you took your time, riding him slowly as if time simply stopped for the both of you. 

His thumbs circled your hip bones in soft sweeping turns as he lifted his hips gently, meeting your downward thrusts with a mind-blowing roll. Your head fell back as a particularly sensitive spot was struck, and set your hands behind you, grabbing his thighs while you moaned in pleasure.

“God, you feel so good,” you sighed, rocking your hips against him. “Fuck.”

Jared’s right hand left your side to travel over your body. Slow and steady, he visited every private inch, caressing your flesh, scraping across your ticklish spots, rolling your tender nipples. He came to a halt on your belly, his eyes growing wide as he rubbed your taut skin.

“What?” you asked, grinning down at him.

“I…” He took a breath, bottom lip quivering as a bolt of pleasure surged through him. “I…”

Sitting back up, you leaned the other way, cupping his cheek with a gentle hand. “What’s wrong, baby?”

He smirked at the word and licked his lips, gazing up at you with enchanted eyes. “That’s just it,” he said quickly. “Baby.”

You laughed and cocked your head. “What?”

Jared bit his lip and pressed his hips upwards, making you whimper. “I think we should have a baby, Y/N,” he whispered. “I wanna put a baby in you.”

The confession nearly shocked you out of the moment but his left thumb created a diversion as it pressed against your clit. “Wow…”

“Wow, baby? Or?” Knowing full well what it did to you, he rubbed the very tip of your clit until your breath caught and you fell forward a bit.

“Wow… both. I guess.” It was hard to concentrate beyond the tightening of your cunt around him, difficult to do much besides pant and claw at his pecks. “A… baby?”

Jared hummed and slid deeper inside, his cock full and aching. “Yeah. What do you think?”

Your lip could have bled with the pressure you applied, digging your front teeth right down into the middle of your mouth. You’d discussed starting a family before, and you were in favor, but faced with the actual decision in a moment where it was possible to attempt… your brain was short circuiting and all you could do was give in.

“Yeah,” you moaned, your face twisted with desperation as your orgasm hung like a shadow behind you.

Jared’s face lit up. “Really?”

You smiled. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

He sat up, wrapping his strong arms around you, drawing you closer until your lips could meet. Nervously, he asked a final time, his breath hot upon your lips. “Are you sure?”

Suddenly consumed with the idea, you grabbed his face between both hands and made him look you in the eye. “Do it, Jare,” you said with a sly smile. “I need you to put a baby in me.”

Permission granted, case closed, mission outlined, Jared came alive. There was a new fire in his eyes as he took your lips, a new tension in his fingertips as he pawed at your flesh. He lay you down with a growl, flipping you easily onto your back and pouncing.

He kissed you all over, tickling your cheeks with his long hair as it curtained his gorgeous eyes. He licked into your mouth and thrust between your legs, filling both openings with a pulsing heat that made you weak.

His jabs came quickly then as he held himself above you on huge, muscular arms. He grit his teeth, practically howling with each enthusiastic snap of his hips, and all you could do was enjoy the ride.

“Oh, fuck, baby…fuck.”

He was wild and beautiful, losing his mind as he fucked you into the soft bed, and you wrapped your legs around him tightly, urging him deeper with a press of your heel against his ass. “Come on, Jared,” you begged, “fill me up…”

His jaw dropped in a silent scream as he came; hips shuddering against you, cock pulsing deep inside. “Fuck!”

You held on, keeping him there as long as possible, loving the heaviness of him, the absolute crush of his strong body against you. Wrapping your hand around the back of his sweaty neck, you pulling his lips down to yours, breathing into him as he calmed.

His chest was heaving as he dropped his forehead to yours, closing his eyes as he caught his breath. “You think we did it?” he asked in a heavy whisper.

The laugh was unintentional but kind. “I don’t know dude, sometimes it takes a few tries.” Another kiss on his trembling lips.

“You’re right,” he said, taking a deep breath and pushing back up onto his knees. He tucked the hair from his eyes and smiled, gazing down at you with hopeless love and endless desire. “We should go again,” he said with a nod to himself as he slid his hands slowly down your sides. “Ya know, just to be sure…”


End file.
